


going in and out of the headlights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for bf
Relationships: Caliborn/Dirk Strider, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 12





	1. i forget sometimes just how to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> for bf

caliborn thinks dirk shouldnt make him feel so safe. he thinks he should have more reservations - as a general thing, he doesnt trust people. and he knows better to trust people in the manner he trusts dirk. look where its gotten him, he relies on himself. other people are a nice bonus, when theyre kind to him, or extra baggage, when theyre not.

he guesses he shouldnt really think of dirk as extra baggage, either. not anymore.

but old habits die hard. if anyone knows that its caliborn.

dick - dirk makes him feel safe. that shouldnt happen. thats strike one. theres a strike two, but hes not sure yet what it is. perhaps its the way his hands feel on his shoulders. or a singular hand on one shoulder. or the feeling of fingers intertwined and hands together. maybe its the way hes always warm. warm against caliborns bony shoulder. warm against caliborns willow-like fingers. 

and strike two is that

he moves in. caliborn moves in, that is. dirks got his roots deep in the soil, calibron thinks. dirk is unmovable. caliborn is more of a vagrant. he doesnt like to get attached to a singular place for too long or too deeply. too many things to happen. too much extra baggage to hold onto. dirk settled down into this spot. he cant be moved. dirk is a permanent fixture in caluborns life. hes a permanent fixture on this land. caliborn is not. outside his bedroom window there is a wall, covofed by poster upon poster upon poster from years of advertising. caliborn would think its coincidence, but with dirk nothing is a coincidence. caliborn is comfortable with dirk and his quirks and his hands and the texture of his skin. his cologne. his apartment. everythinf about every aspect of him feels purposeful. dirk is just something that feels so comforting. familiar. he catches himself before he stumbles over words like safe. these words are so subjective. safety is so subjective.

and thats strike three, the safety. 

he shouldnt feel safe. he doesnt get to feel safe. but dirk makes him feel safe. and that scares caliborn. caliborn is scared of being with dirk. he is scared of dirk leaving. he is scared of dirk becoming extra baggage. he is scared, but thats okay. 

hes out, hes scared, but thats okay. its okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> callie and roxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhg

one day roxy turns around to calliope crying. 

their heart catches and their brows furrow together, "whats wrong?"

calliope shakes their head and pushes the tears away with the heels of their hands, 

"you laughed at my joke," they say.

"cause it was funny."

"when was the last time you laughed like that?" the question hits roxy hard, tugging on the strings of their soul.

"i havent heard you laugh like that in years," callie says, and pulls roxy into their arms. "im glad to hear you laughing again."

roxy leans into the embrace and lets themself go limp. "shit, i guess youre right."

calliope kisses the top of their head, and roxy breathes in the scents they love - grape e-cig vapour, downy detergent, that scent thats just impossibly calliope. one that they cant describe - and they close their eyes, content.

**Author's Note:**

> this was way longer than i expected it to b ngl


End file.
